The Boy Who Lived and the Oncoming Storm
by PotterMental - Alleta
Summary: Harry Potter meets the Doctor! i've always wanted to write on of these. Please R&R, but be nice this is my first Fan fic after all. P.S. my summaries suck! but read anyway, it should be good.
1. Who are you!

**This is hopefully going to be a story about Harry, Ron and Hermione meeting the tenth Doctor and Rose. I am wanting them to give each other a run their money. Well I hope that is going to happen! This takes place in Harry Potter's sixth year so please ignore sixth book. This is my first fan fiction so please be nice to me. I need advice so please R&R. Thanks! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter and I do not own Doctor Who, they belong to J.K. Rowling and the BBC. **

* * *

Harry, Ron and Hermione sat by the lake on the second day back of the sixth year. Harry was very quiet and Ron and Hermione understood why. He had just told them about the prophecy. They were, of course, shocked to hear that their best friend was either going to have to be a murderer or be murdered. 

"We'll always be with you, Harry," said Hermione after a while.

"What?" Harry asked in surprise.

"You think we'd let you go through this alone," was Hermione's reply. "We've been through this much with you. Why would we leave you now?"

"Yeah, mate. We wouldn't care if we had to travel to the edge of the universe and back, as long as we can come with you." Ron chipped in.

"I can't believe you would do this for me!"

"Sorry, I'm afraid you're stuck with us!" Ron said, smirking. Just then a whirring noise filled the air.

* * *

"So, Doctor, where are we going?" Rose asked inquisitively. 

"Dove-town, 1994. There have been a few reports of unusual activity from a nearby ruined castle. It's been happening on and off for as long as anyone can remember. So I thought we could go and take a look. You up for it?" the Doctor asked.

"Sure!" Rose said in an excited tone. She had been travelling with the Doctor for some time now but whenever they went somewhere new she was still excited. The familiar whirring sound of the TARDIS started up. They were off into the unknown, just the way she liked it!

The noise stopped suddenly. They rushed over to the doors and piled out. There was a moment of silence when they didn't know what to say. They weren't standing in a town as they had anticipated but on the edge of a lake. It was a spectacular view.

"This isn't Dove-town, is it?" Rose asked, taken aback by the scenery.

"No and it's not 1994, it's 1996," the Doctor replied looking at his watch.

"So where are we?" The Doctor looked at his watch.

"Let me see…my watch…it's not working," he said in surprise.

"What! It can't be broken," Rose sounded astounded. She had never known anything that belonged to the Doctor to be broken for no apparent reason. There was a scuffling sound behind them and they looked around. There were three kids standing behind them, two boys and a girl. They looked to be in about their mid-teens and were wearing the most curious attire.

One of the boys stepped forward. He was wearing round glasses and had very untidy black hair.

"Who are you and what you doing here? I thought it was impossible to apparate inside the Hogwarts grounds!" He was looking very confused. He looked over to the girl but she looked just as confused as he did.

"I'm the Doctor and I was just about to you the same questions but there's one extra; Where are we?"


	2. Explanations

**I know my last chapter was short and I will try to make this one longer. But there is still one thing I need; REVIEWS! Please, not one person has reviewed my first chapter! So if you can be bothered to read this be bothered to write a review. Well, I'm glad that is off my chest. Oh yeah, on with the story.**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 2**

**Explanations**

Harry, Ron and Hermione gazed at each other before Hermione plucked up the courage to answer his questions.

"Why should we tell you anything? You just arrived here out of nowhere! You could be anybody working for anyone. So tell us this _Doctor_, why should we trust you?" Hermione finished. Then Rose spoke up.

"You have no way of knowing how to trust someone just by looking at them. But that doesn't mean you still have no way of knowing. You can tell by what your heart tells you! I have known the Doctor for hardly any time at all yet I trust him with my life. So just shut up about the not trusting us!" She yelled the last sentence. Everybody just stood there absolutely gob smacked.

"Oookkkkk, I have no idea where that came from but it sounds good to me. Rose, I never knew you had such deep philosophies," he said in mock amazement. The girl called Rose gave him a piercing glare. "I didn't mean it!" he said hastily. He turned to face the three of them. "I suppose I had better tell you about me. As you have heard I am the Doctor and this sulky girl here is Rose. Any questions?"

"Yeah, I have one," said Ron abruptly. "How the bloody hell did you get here? You seem to be muggles or you would have recognised this place. Muggles can't apparate."

"We came here in the TARDIS. It stands for time and relative dimension in space. Basically it's a time machine. So Rose and I travel all over the universe exploring and so on," the Doctor answered. Three stunned gazes met his eyes. "But I haven't the faintest idea what a muggle is. Is some kind of alien?" Rose looked stunned. She had never known the Doctor to not know what something was.

"Well, you're a muggle and so is Rose. It means you can't do magic," Harry said pulling out his wand. He made a nearby rock levitate, and then he transfigured it into a mouse that scampered away. Rose looked shocked to see anything like this. She had, of course, seen things levitated but never transformed like that. On the other hand the Doctor looked delighted.

"Doctor, what's up?" Rose asked nervously.

"You're wizards! Oh, I haven't seen you for years. I thought you died out, ohhh, about thousand years ago. This is fantastic!" the Doctor seemed genuinely pleased.

"How d'you know we're wizards?" Harry asked. He looked nervous. The only people who knew about them are the families of wizards and witches and even then we aren't supposed to go into to much detail. So how d'you know about us?"

"I have my ways," was all the Doctor would reply. Then Rose chipped in;

"But you can't really be wizards and witches. It's not real. It's just stories, like the Harry Potter books. That is, if you have read them." Hermione and Ron looked at Harry. Rose seemed to have upset them. "I'm sorry, have I said something I shouldn't?"

"We're real alright, but what did you say about Harry Potter?" Hermione asked.

"I mentioned the Harry Potter Books. Why? What's the big deal?"

"It could be a very big deal. You see he," Hermione pointed at Harry, "Is called Harry Potter. I'm Hermione Granger and he is Ron Weasly." Rose gasped. She had heard those names so many times. When she was younger she had been a big fan of the Harry Potter books. Even now the films were a huge success. It was her secret that she didn't even share with the doctor that she loved those books. The Doctor looked at her inquisitively.

"Rose, do you think you could explain? Maybe you could help, Hermione." The Doctor said. "Oh yes, my watch isn't working. It can work anywhere, but it seems to have a problem here. Could any of you possibly explain that and you still haven't told us where we are!"

"Is your watch electrical? 'Coz no electrical equipment works here, only quartz watches do. Sorry, it's all the magic in the air" Hermione explained. "Oh yes, where at Hogwarts School of witchcraft and wizardry. It's a school for young wizards and witches. I'm in my sixth year along with those two muppets over there that I call my friends. But I think first of all we should take you to see professor Dumbledore, he's the headmaster here." She started walking off, turned round, then yelled, "Come on!"

The others started to follow her up the hill towards the castle. Rose gazed up in amazement at the towers above her. She had always loved the descriptions of Hogwarts in the books and this was just how she imagined it would look like. She somehow managed to walk next to Harry who was looking very confused but somehow a little sad. Rose decided to talk to him.

"What year are you in?" she questioned.

"Sixth year, but it's only our second day back. We were just chilling out by the lake when you arrived." He still seemed sad. Rose was really starting to wonder what was wrong. In the books he had always seemed so cheerful and looking on the bright side of things.

"Look, Harry. I can tell something's bothering you. What is it?" Harry just looked down at his feet and stayed quiet. "Look, you can tell me."

"I'm not sure you'd understand." Harry tried to explain but it was no use.

"Try me! I'm not that thick!" Rose laughed and Harry smiled. It was the first true smile she had seen from him.

**

* * *

Please review. I had hardly any for my last chapter! I only have one faithful person. Thanks Nicole! I hope you enjoyed this chapter!**


End file.
